Troublesome
by imkhunstrashwbk
Summary: A fight broke inside the team's dorm


Athena's been sitting on the piano chair for hours. She's trying to learn playing a new song but her hands keep freezing and her mind suddenly goes blank everytime she tries to rehearse. How is she going to face a crowd in this condition?

Her piano is located inside her room, just beside the windows so she could have a clear view of the outside, also if she wanted some quick fresh air without going out of the house.

"Uh, yeah so I'm supposed to do this?" She pointed out one note and pushed another white key on the middle of the piano. It sounded okay at first, until she decides to press several of them together and it sounded so horrible even the piano wanted to quit.

It's not that she's never played a piano before, she's just in immense pressure that even piano can't soothe her to think properly.

"I'm so hopeless at this," She murmured as she tries to examine her piano sheet further, trying to guess which part she did wrong. But bringing a piano sheet upclose to your eyes doesn't change how you play the piano so she just kept doing it until she felt that she managed to figure it all out.

Her head keeps turning between the piano sheet she held on her left hand to her actual piano. Feeling to have figured it all out, she tried to

"At this point I'm just gonna make a fool of myself in front of them," She sighed and placed her piano sheet on the top of her piano. "Ugh, what am I gonna do? If I don't practice and keep procrastinating _…_ " She leaned and rested her head on the piano in front of her.

"UGH I'M SO MAD WHY CANT I JUST PLAY THIS THING?!" She screamed out of frustration. Her shrill voice echoed inside her head, annoying her even more. She felt the room around her trembled because of the aftershock it caused.

"AARGH I'M SO DONE" She screamed once more in agony.

Then she heard a loud crash from the room next to her, followed by several small thud noises, indicating a human has fell down. Then heavy footsteps quickly approaching the wall that separates both rooms.

"SHUT UP ATHENA I'M PUTTING MAKEUP RIGHT NOW!" Androssi yelled through the wall. "YOU RUINED MY EYE MAKEUP MASTERPIECE YOU JERK"

Androssi kept yelling while Athena struggles to keep her stifled laughter.

"She fell down her chair," Athena said softly between her stifled laughs. "SHE FELL DOWN HER CHAIR JSHDJDHJS" She finally gave in and laughed hard.

Feeling fed up of recent incidents: she couldn't play the song she's supposed to play in a few days and getting quite stressful becase of it, she decides she should make Androssi annoyed, just for fun.

She got up from her piano chair and went to the room next to her's, Androssi's room. Placing her room next to Androssi's may be the worst decision Khun did, because a next level catfight was going to start.

"Hi Androssi!" She said leaning into Androssi's room door frame.

Androssi, who's back sitting in front of her dressing table only looked at her reflection in the mirror, nothing else.

"How's the makeup?" She said and Androssi glanced at her, looking furious. Athena knows it's never a good idea to piss off a princess of jahad, but what could she do? She was pissed of herself and she felt like Androssi wouldn't want to hurt her. She could be wrong in many, many ways but she didn't care the slightest. She had a bad day too and she's going to vent it out on Androssi.

"The makeup looks fine Androssi, those are fine looking black lines on your cheek," She smiled wearily. "Ooh, especially the ones on your left eye. It's good seeing someone finally doing such a spasmodic eye makeup,"

"Those fine lines I tell you princess, makes you look like a more mess than before." Athena looked around her room and back to Androssi. "It's almost like you smeared it all over the place," She pointed a vivid black mark on her carpet, acting surprised. "Ooh even you got it all over the floor too? Must've hurted when you fell off that chair, huh?"

"Well, goodbye for now, hope you've fixed the mess when we meet again!" She turned around and waved her hand as she left. "I am so dead." She said mumbling.

But Androssi, ofcourse couldn't let her just get away after all she said about her. She rose from her seat and ran towards the door, towards Athena.

"You b*tch!" She said as she kicked Athena with her left leg. Athena who just took a step out of her room, was sent flying to the other side of the hallway, landing with a loud thud.

Athena leapt to her feet and strenghten her body with shinsu, bracing with impact. Androssi would throw her makeup box at her anytime and she doesn't want to risk her head getting a huge lump on her head because of it. Not to mention it's contents spilling on the floor.

Androssi walked slowly to her, then striked a punches repeatedly.

"YOU"

"ARE"

"NOT"

"GOING"

"TO"

"MOCK"

"ME"

"ATHENA" She said as her final blow almost hit Athena's stomach. She dogded in time. Androssi's punch missed her by milimeters.

Most of Androssi's punches didn't hit her properly while others are blocked by her lighthouse, she's lucky she didn't even got a scratch at all.

Athena was beginning to stand up, ready to tackle again when she suddenly heard quick footsteps coming from the hallway behind Androssi, just to the right of her.

"S-STOP THIS!" A muffled shout was heard. She and Androssi instinctively turned around, searching for the source of the sound.

"S-STOP!" Bam appeard from the very corner, just behind Androssi.

"oh, Bam– " Androssi suddenly became really self conscious of herself when Bam came and everything just froze.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He walked towards Athena and Androssi, "We're a team, we're not supposed to fight eachother" He glanced at both of the girls alternately.

Bam's stop skill weared off already but none of them moved because of the awkward atmosphere that surrounds them.

'"Well, Bam you see that b*tch," Androssi clasped her mouth and shifted uncomfortably. " _I-I meant,_ ofcourse Athena called my makeup messy and ugly while it was her that–"

"WAIT, ME?" Athena stepped forward to Androssi's side. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHILE THAT WITCH ATTACKED ME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Excuse me, witch? Did you copied that drag from lizard? Please" Androssi rolled her eyes.

"Copied or not it suited you witch, and you smeared your eyeliner everywhere just because you heard me screaming" Athena folded her arms.

"WELL, it's natural to be shocked Athena and your voice was so horrible even my mirror nearly CRACKED" Androssi pointed at her room, where her 'cracked' mirror should be.

"The mirror cracked because you looked at it with that horrible makeup you dumbass," Athena sneered at her. "Bam, it's no use fighting with her, let's just go downstairs to the kitchen I'm gonna make some pancakes to cheer myself up."

"wait you can _cook_?" Androssi spoke in doubt.

"Uh yes, I'm the one who's been cooking when Bam's not around," Athena walked passed her without a glance. "You should try to cook sometime you know, get on my level."

"Come on Bam," She walked away. "Lets leave the witch alone."

And with that, Athena left to the kitchen.

"Ms. Androssi," Bam looked at Androssi. "Is it true you attacked ms. Athena out of nowhere?"

"I- It's not true Bam, she provoked me," Androssi scoffed. "Lets not mind that girl, she's the same as Khun anyway, always has a trick up her sleeve,"

"Lets go downstairs Bam, lets see if she can actually cook," Androssi walked lazily to the staircase, heading downstairs.


End file.
